A Block and a Hard Place
"A Block and a Hard Place" is the fourth episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was released on December 22nd, 2015. Synopsis For the plot, click here. In Episode Four, with the fearsome Wither Storm more dangerous than ever, Jesse, Reuben, and the crew discover there is one thing that can destroy the command block at the heart of the monster – but they’ll need to brave the perils of the Farlands to find it. As uneasy allies and ailing friends threaten to tear the group apart, can they defeat the Wither Storm in their final battle? And what sacrifices must be made to succeed? Find out in Episode Four’s epic ‘Wither Storm Finale’ that will turn the page on one chapter, before adventures may begin anew… Cast/Characters *Pattson Oswald as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Brian Posehn as Axel *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) *Grey Griffin as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect *Paul Reubens as Ivor *G.K. Bowes as Maya and Ivy (Cameo) *Phil LaMarr as Gill (Cameo) *Ursula Taherian as Nohr (Cameo) *Matthew Mercer as Otis, Aiden, the Old Farmer Man, (possibly), and the Schoolboy (Cameos) *A.J. Riebli the Third as the Death Bowl Announcer (Cameo) *Erin Yvette as Mabel (Cameo) *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Disco Mickey (Cameo) Creatures *The Wither Storm *Endermen *Witches *Zombies *Skeletons *Horses In-Game Choices NOTE: Choice percentages may change often. Did you convince Lukas to stay or go? *45.3'%' let Lukas save his friends. *'48.5'% convinced Lukas to stay. *6.2% left on bad terms with Lukas. Did you enter the witch's hut or warn your friends? *'55.6% '''entered the witch's hut to take the cake. *44.4% hurried back to warn everyone. '''Which weapon did you craft?' *11% crafted a diamond axe. *'67.9%' crafted a diamond sword. *12.6% crafted a diamond pickaxe. *5.9% crafted a diamond hoe. *2.6% crafted a diamond shovel. Did you choose new armor or keep your own? *'86.5%' chose new armor. *13.5% kept their own armor. Did you convince Gabriel to keep the secret or tell the truth? ' *'52% convinced Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. *48% allowed Gabriel to keep the secret about the Order. Did you take Gabriel or Petra on the horse? *56.3% took Gabriel. *43.7% took Petra. Did you ask Petra to come with you or stay behind? *'58.3'% of players let Petra stay behind in the cave. *41.7% of players let Petra come. Did you enter the maze or look for a way around? *'54.4'% of players looked for a way around. *45.6% of players chose to enter the maze. Which new armor did you pick? *13.5% of players kept their old armor. *86.5% of players decided to pick new armor. What did you build in order to get into the Witherstorm? *23.6% of players built a rocket minecart. *'42.1'% of players built a flying machine. *18.6% of players built a TNT launcher. *15.7% of players built Reuben. Trivia *If Jesse crafts a Diamond Hoe and enchants it, Reuben will laugh at him/her. *It is the last episode of the series to be narrated by Billy West, as well as the last one to be narrated. *Error: Ivor uses a Splash Potion of Harming on Skeletons. However, in Minecraft, harming potions heal undead monsters. *"A Block And A Hard Place" was released early for iOS, on December 17, 2015. *Error: Magnus can be seen hopping on one of the horses regardless if he died or not. *Error: When the player exits the game and then open it back up, Jesse cannot interact with anything and Soren and Reuben's models are switched. A solution is to exit the game then open it back up again. *This episode was originally entitled "Desperate Measures". This name can still be seen in the "My Choices" page on Telltale Games Website. *Reuben's death is '''inevitable, '''the player cannot stop this from happening. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass Category:Season 1